


Another Year Older

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [32]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Happy Birthday Robert Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon's encounter with an old flame leaves him feeling melancholy on his birthday. A salute to the ever-dapper Robert Vaughn on his 82nd birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

_*knocking*_

"The door's unlocked."

"Napoleon? Might I come in?"

"Sure, Illya. Come on in and join the wake."

"Wake? Has someone died?"

"Not someone - something. Another year."

"Ah, I see. It is your birthday. Time waits for no man, my friend. Not even Napoleon Solo."

"No, it doesn't. You know I was in Paris this week."

"Yes, I picked you up from the airport, remember? I knew you were out of sorts then, but I decided I would wait until you were ready to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, Illya. I must really have been sunk in my thoughts."

"Does that mean you are ready to talk now?"

"Yes. I didn't go over to Paris for business. Or rather, not just for business."

"Angelique?"

"And you talk about how well I know you. Yes, I went to see Angelique. Did you know that she's ten years younger than I am? Just turned seventy-two."

"That is admittedly hard for me to imagine. I doubt I have seen her for over twenty-five years. Has she aged well?"

"If you're referring to the way that Mrs. Waverly aged? Not even close. Illya? Did I ever thank you for that advice you gave me?"

"You will have to narrow it down, Napoleon. I have given you a great deal of advice over the years,"

"When you advised me to forego facelifts and the like."

"No, you never . . . oh. I take it Angelique never received similar advice?"

"Or if she did, she ignored it. She looks like she's tried it all - face lifts, botox, lip plumping, cheek implants . . . who knows what else? And that's without starting in on the rest of her body and her hair."

"From the expression on your face, might I take it that the results have not flattered her?"

"No, not in the least. I think the saddest part is that she's convinced that she looks like she's still in her prime, but when I look at her, I keep thinking of Bette Davis in 'Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?'."

"And, gentleman that you are, you did not shatter her illusions."

"You're right. I didn't. Unless it's by accident, I doubt we'll meet again. Her choice. It bothers her to see how I've let myself go."

"I hope you are not taking her comments to heart."

"I'm not, chum. I like being able to smile or frown. I like being able to recognize the face in the mirror."

"Then it will not bother you to join me for dinner to celebrate your birthday."

"Not in the least. Just the two of us?"

"I had thought that perhaps Marian and Nicole might join us if that is acceptable."

"Nicole as in the one I danced with at the last Christmas party?"

"That is the one."

"Sounds like an evening I could enjoy. Thanks, Illya. Not just for the dinner to come. For listening. And for giving damn good advice."

"What else are friends for?"


End file.
